


Love

by DarkWo1f



Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club Good End, Drabble, No idea what I'm doing, Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: The players deleted Monika. And regret it. A lot.
Relationships: Monika & The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: the adventures of monikasimp and the two players (drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205711





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyb_Paradinight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyb_Paradinight/gifts).



"I'm going to so regret this," One of the players muttered, deleting Monika.chr. Her heart started pounding, hence the title of the game.  
"It's for the plot, for the plot. and the freaking good ending," She said. The other started clicking, going through meaningless dialogue.  
"You know what? Act four is so much happier. Like the absence of   
Monika fixed something that was never wrong," She said, resting her head on her hand. The other player 'hmmed' in response.  
"Oh hi Yuri. I was about to say Monika but Monika's gone," the other player grinned. The first player watched.


End file.
